Sigil Knight Commander
Sigil Knight Commander is one of the ultra classes you start out with when entering Lee Lineage and can be obtained by typing in the command !sigilknightcommander This class wields a sword. Abilities '''Flame Charge - '''Using this move will charge your sword with a fire effect inflicting fire damage whenever you hit a target with it. '''Lightning Charge - '''Using this move will charge your sword with a lightning effect inflicting a slight lightning stun to those hit, mostly used for combos. '''Ice Charge - '''Using this move will charge your sword with a ice effect that slows enemy's down when hit for a short duration. '''White Flame Charge - '''Using this move will charge your sword with a white flame that inflicts a white flame effect to those hit. '''Charged Blow - '''Each Charge has their own unique charged blows however it gets rid of the charge after the charge blow causing you to need to reignite your blade with a charge. '''Flame Charged Blow - '''Using Flame Charge with Charged Blow will cause you to do 3 slashes that send out 3 high damage flame slices that deal knock back and applies a fire effect when hit. This will melt someones HP if used at close to mid range. You can also aim these slices while using charged blow and looking around with shift lock. '''Lightning Charged Blow - '''Using Lightning Charge with Charged Blow will cause you to slash forward at lightning speeds a decent distance, all targets caught within a decent distance will receive a singular slash and be stunned for a long duration. This has a wide up so you can easily block it if you are skilled enough. '''Ice Charged Blow - '''Using Ice Charge with Charged Blow will cause you to strike your sword into the ground and will summon Glacier from the sword that will knock back and slow enemy's for a short duration causing medium damage. You can move the direction of the Glacier by being in shift lock while using charge blow and can make the Glacier twist and turn in order to hit more targets. '''White Flame Charged Blow - '''Using White Flame Charge with Charged Blow will cause you to do a singular slash opening up a white void where multiple white flame fire balls will fire out of it for 10 seconds dealing medium damage and high knock back. The white fire balls reach a long distance before they de spawn. Notes * Lightning Charged Blow is a great combo starter, don't waste your time re igniting your blades charged when using it just get straight into combos. * If you have flame charged equipped and your opponent is stunned from one of their moves you should use flame charge blow at close range to destroy their HP. * Use Ice Charged Blow at the beginning of a battle to give you time to react to the situation as well as giving them a nice surprise out of the blue. * The Glacier from Ice Charged Blow does not trap, people can walk through it before it de spawns.